


Smallville

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Smallville [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coach Dean Winchester, F/M, Smallville AU, Teacher Reader, jason teague - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader is student teaching at Smallville High when she meets assistant football coach, Dean Winchester. Only they have a history involving them and their families she can’t seem to remember…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is heavily influenced by a recent binge watching of Smallville and the character Jason Teague. There will be some spoilers for Smallville season 4 but I won’t be following that storyline exactly so there’s still plenty of surprises!…

“Y/N,” said a group of the math teachers as you were walking through the teachers’ lounge with your bag, ready to head home for the day. “Pst. Come look.”

“And watch the boys football team practice? No thanks,” you said, shaking your head at them.

“Forget the team. They’ve got a new coach around there somewhere. Kid’s fresh out of college,” said one of them, peaking your interest. You spun your head around, the group of just slightly older women giving you devilish smiles. “Oh, I see we have her attention now.”

“You know there was a hiring freeze for like ten years. I will gladly take more young teachers around here. He’s probably some stupid jock type though,” you said, going over to the window.

“Yeah. I bet the guy probably can’t even tie his own shoelaces,” said a voice you didn’t recognize. You spun around to see a guy in jeans and a red polo, a whistle around his neck and you were mortified before you even got to his face. “Those silly stupid jock types.”

He had a big smile on his face as you looked away, the other teachers getting out of there, leaving the two of you alone.

“Listen, I’m sorry for how that came out,” you said.

“How’d you mean it to come out?” he asked with a smirk. You shrugged and went to looking back out the window, the man reaching his arm around you and grabbing a cellphone off the ledge. “Excuse me. I left this in here earlier on accident.”

“I…” you said, the guy laughing to himself.

“You’re Y/N Y/L/N. Senior English student teacher. I heard about you. I thought it might be nice to be friends with the only other person around here born in the last century,” he said. You laughed but covered your mouth, the man chuckling quietly. “Dean Winchester. Assistant Coach and part-time stupid jock type.”

“I’m so sorry, I-”

“I’m teasing you,” said Dean, shoving his phone in his pocket. “If you were one of my guys, I’d make you run laps the rest of practice though.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not on the football team then,” you said, rubbing your hand over your face.

“I hear you go to Kansas State,” he said. “Student teacher, Ms. Y/N Y/L/N. You’re what, three, four years older than these kids? I bet that makes teaching hard.”

“At first it was but it’s been about a month now and I’m used to it,” you said. “Looking for pointers? You can’t be more than a year older than me.”

“Oh, no. I just had to make sure that hot girl in the hall was the student teacher before I went and said something that might get me fired,” he said with a wink. “Later, Y/N.”

You blinked at him as he left, watching him jog out down the hall and out the back door to head over to the field.

“You are something else,” you said, shaking your head. You grabbed your phone from the counter, frowning when you pressed the button and didn’t recognize the background. You groaned, realizing Dean must have grabbed yours. You ditched your bag in the room and sighed as you headed outside with it, marching over to the sidelines where the boys were running drills and Dean was sipping on a cup of water. “Uh, hi.”

“Well, must not have been too cocky for own good then,” he said with a smirk.

“I think our phones got swapped accidentally,” you said, holding his out.

“I think it might have been on purpose,” he said with another wink as he handed yours over.

“You…” you said, putting a hand on your hip. You heard someone whistle and Dean’s eyes narrow.

“Run,” said Dean. “All of you. Now.”

“But we just ran-”

“This is a young woman and we treat with them respect so for your lack of disrespect for Ms. Y/L/N, you boys will run, in full gear, until I decide you have burned that lesson into your heads good and hard. Now apologize to Ms. Y/L/N as you go. Now,” ordered Dean. You had about forty something boys run past you with apologies, Dean cocking his head at them once they were all gone. “Idiots.”

“Maybe they learned it from watching you,” you teased.

“Me? Sure. I’m cocky. But I ain’t gonna disrespect you, Y/N. Not my style. Now, I gotta compete with all those rich college guys and if I gotta play ball a little harder since I’m some decrepit old man working his 9 to 5 and I’m not binge drinking during rush week anymore, I think I got to up my game to get you to take notice. How’s it working so far?” he asked with a huge smile.

“You’re a football guy, right? How about we make a little wager?” you asked.

“Oh, I’m interested,” he said.

“If you win your game on Friday, you can take me to dinner afterwards,” you said. “If you lose-”

“You can take me,” said Dean, crossing his arms. “I like this bet.”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” you said.

“Don’t go changing the terms of our agreement on me now, sweetheart,” he said with a wink. “We on or what?”

“Yeah. You’re on,” you said with a head nod. “See you around, Winchester.”

“Oh yes you will.”

 

“Hi dad,” you said when you were back in your apartment, your dad yawning into the phone. “Sorry. Did you just get home from work?”

“S’okay, Y/N. What’s up, honey?” he asked.

“I met the new assistant coach at school today. We have a date on Friday night,” you said.

“You do,” he said.

“Dean Winchester,” you said, a long pause on the other end.

“Ah. It’s that time already,” he said. “I thought we’d have to wait a few more weeks.”

“If we’re not ready-”

“Plan hasn’t changed. You have to run solo on this. You’re ready for it. You know what to do,” he said.

“I know dad,” you said.

“Sweetie. Make it a good date, make him think he’s got another one coming,” said your dad.

“I know dad,” you said, nodding your head.

“When you get him alone, kill him,” he said. “It’s what we’re owed.”

“I got it dad. We’ve been over this a thousand times,” you said. “It’s why I went to that freaking school. The cocky douche won’t know what hit him.”

 

**Two Days Later**

“Y/N. Run,” said Dean. You blinked a few times, knowing you had the perfect angle, the perfect excuse, to take him down right that second. But the damn eye for an eye speech you’d spent forever hearing about from your father about was out the window. Dean shoved on your back and grabbed your arm, sprinting the two of you across the parking lot and into a car. He gunned it out of there before you were even sat properly, Dean looking back a few times before he was panting. “What the fuck was that?”

“Witches if I had to guess,” you said. “Well. One witch. Sort of.”

Dean shook his head at you before he drove to the other side of town, parking outside an apartment building.

“You’re saying a witch just tried to kill us. Do you have any idea how insane you sound?” he said, looking you up and down. You shrugged, Dean grabbing your shoulder. “That’s insane. Crap like that isn’t real. Somebody must have drugged our dinner and…I don’t know what but witches aren’t real. Monsters aren’t real.”

“Only the human kind,” you said, grabbing your blade and holding it up to his neck, Dean’s hand instantly off you.

“Slow down,” he said, holding up his hands. “You want my wallet? My car? Take it. Just put down the knife and let me leave.”

“I don’t think so,” you said, taking a deep breath. Dean swallowed hard, his breathing shallow. “Your family killed my mother.”

“What?” said Dean.

“They killed her,” you said.

“No they didn’t. Who exactly killed your mother now?” he asked.

“You’re a liar,” you said, pressing the blade against his skin.

“Maybe but not about that,” he said.

“It’s not personal. It really should be your mom to be true payback but you were available. A softer target,” you said, Dean lifting his chin when you moved the blade up.

“Was that witch real?” he asked as you started to press the blade against the skin.

“Yes,” you said.

“Then I saved your life and you owe me,” said Dean.

“I don’t owe you anything,” you said, cocking your head at him before you narrowed your eyes.

“Let me ask this. If I hit a witch with a car, would it kill it,” said Dean. You looked back over your shoulder out the window, regretting it immediately when you felt his hands pull the knife away and wrap around your wrists tightly. You tried to pull away from him but he simply shifted both your hands together and ripped off his belt, securing them together a little clumsily but it did the job.

You realized he hadn’t pointed the knife in your direction so you reached for the car door, the locks on. You hit it off but it came back on, Dean grunting.

“Do you think I didn’t realize who you were the second I saw you?” he said. “You come from a very old, very magical family. A family that has been fighting with my family for fucking ever and I-”

“Well you caught me,” you said, letting your hands rest in your lap, staring out the window.

“I can’t say I blame you for forgetting about me,” said Dean with a sad smile. “Two summers ago.”

“Two summers ago I was in a car accident. In a coma,” you said.

“Is that the story you were told?” he asked.

“Story?” you asked.

“Two summers ago you bumped into a boy on a street in Europe named Jason. Jason was supposed to get close to you to help his family he later found out but Jason fell in love with you which so was not the plan his family had. Jason made a choice to protect you from his family and he used a little witchcraft to make you forget about him, forget about the families so you could go have a normal one of your own, just like you asked when things got scary. Jason gave you up and went back to working for his family in exchange to keep you safe,” he said. “But then I saw you working in the same school as me and I knew something was wrong.”

“Make me remember,” you said. Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips, a rush of memories hitting you. You vaguely were aware of his hands on you taking the belt off before he was steadying your shoulders. You shook your head out and blinked up at him, Dean giving you a smile. “Jason.”

“My name’s actually Dean but whatever you want to call me is fine,” he said.

“You…you left me alone with my father,” you said, grabbing Dean’s collar. “He has been feeding me lies and-”

“And I figured all that out when I saw you at the school. I figured I’d get you alone so we could talk. My arrangement with my family…if they know you aren’t the harmless clueless girl anymore, they’ll come after you,” said Dean. “I think they may have already considering a witch was just on our ass.”

You paused, staring over at him for a good long minute.

“Never, ever, ever do that again!” you said, whacking on his arm. “Don’t leave me like that! You’re the only one I have ever trusted. Don’t you dare use that spell on me ever again!”

“You’re the one that told me to,” said Dean with a laugh. “God, I missed you so much, Y/N.”

“Our families are at war again,” you said, Dean nodding. “Why’d you have to be my fucking Romeo, Jason?”

“We going with Jason now?” teased Dean. You cocked your head, Dean chuckling.

“I like Dean,” you said with a smile. “I remember when you told me who you really were.”

“I remember when I found out we didn’t meet on accident,” said Dean. “I should have just run away with you.”

“Your family would have found us,” you said.

“Not if we ran away as the Teague’s. No one knew I used that name, not even them. Only you,” said Dean.

“We can’t outrun this. Look what just happened when we tried to get by and pretend it never happened. I almost killed you,” you said.

“Because your father was manipulating you the way he always tries to manipulate you. If he had a shred of decency, he would have tried to help you when you came home with no memory, not tell you lies,” said Dean.

“That was not a true witch, was it,” you said. “It seemed…like a dummy.”

“Considering my family hates witches, I’m not surprised they juiced up a scarecrow to come after you. Strange though. I only know of one spell and it’s a one hit wonder,” said Dean.

“You read those spell books after all,” you said recalling when you gave them to him, Dean shrugging. “You said they were boring.”

“They were boring. I just figured it might be a good idea if my sorta witch girlfriend had somebody else around who knew how to read latin if things went bad,” he said.

“I’m not a witch,” you said. “Magic is in my blood is all.”

“Killing witches is in mine,” he said, tilting his head at you.

“What did you do with my old books?” you asked. “Before I went all Dory on you.”

“I hid them,” said Dean. “Why?”

“I just remembered one that might help us. How opposed to tattoos are you?”

 

“Ouch,” said Dean, rubbing his chest. “That hurt.”

“Try having it on your freaking hip,” you said, sighing as you stepped out of the late night tattoo parlor. “Well, we’re somewhat safer now. Hexed magic won’t work on us anymore so no more nasty scarecrows to deal with.”

“Because of these tattoos?” asked Dean, lifting up his shirt.

“It’s infused with a spell in case you forgot,” you said, slowing your walk, Dean grabbing your arm.

“You okay? You’re weak,” said Dean, throwing your arm over his shoulder.

“I haven’t done magic in…ever. I didn’t realize it was this exhausting,” you said, swallowing when you realized how vulnerable you’d just made yourself. It’d been two years since Europe and Jason, or Dean. He could be a completely different man after working for his family. He could drop you off at their doorstep and they’d treat him like a hero.

“I gotcha,” he said, scooping you up bridal style, your head resting against his shoulder. “Let’s go back to my apartment. You need to rest.”

“Jas…Dean,” you said, Dean looking down at you.

“I know you’re scared and you’re a little scared of me but give me a chance. I swore I’d never let them hurt you and I’m still going to keep that promise,” he said. You nodded, holding onto the hope that he was telling the truth.

 

You woke up in an unmade bed, Dean walking around the bedroom with a red polo and a pair of khakis on.

“You didn’t drop me off to Mr. Evil I see,” you said with a laugh as you sat up.

“Oh, you wanted to go to your parents house?” he said with a smirk.

“Touche Mr. whatever your last name is,” you said with a laugh. “I love a man and I don’t know what his last name is. Huh.”

“It’s Dean Supersexyawesome actually,” said Dean with a wink.

“I missed you dork,” you said, Dean sitting down and giving you a long and gentle kiss.

“Winchester,” said Dean with a sigh. “Jason Teague is a fake name. Everything else, everything was real.”

“I know. Nobody could fake being that big of a hopeless romantic,” you said, Dean chuckling. He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, cupping your cheek. “Thanks for saving me last night.”

“Thanks for protecting me,” he said, pulling down his shirt collar to show the new ink. “I called my father. He didn’t deny he sent the scarecrow after you once he heard you were in town. I tried to explain that you were confused and you’re better now but-”

“He still wants my head on a plate,” you said.

“No. He said he wants you to prove you’re not like the rest of your family. If you can do that, he’ll give you a pass,” said Dean.

“How exactly do I do that?” you asked.

“No idea. I got practice with the guys at ten this morning if you want to come with me,” said Dean.

“You’re afraid to leave me alone,” you said.

“I just got you back. I’m not losing you again,” he said. He gave you a soft smile that hid his worry well.

“What do we do about your dad?” you asked. “About my dad?”

“We tell them we’re adults and we want to be left alone,” said Dean. “Probably not a good idea for you to come knocking on my parents door though.”

“You either,” you said, looking around the room, smiling at the space. “You’re not as messy as I remember.”

“I grew up,” he said. “Got myself a big boy job.”

“You’re an assistant high school football coach,” you said.

“And you’re a student teacher,” he said a laugh. “You couldn’t stand teaching. You said so about that time you were a TA for a semester.”

“I think I let my dad persuade me into something different. You…you were always going for sports and I think I mentioned once accidentally that my boyfriend wanted to coach at a school and…let’s just run away. Like you said,” you said.

“Both of our parents are powerful and connected and they will find us,” said Dean. “Let’s just get through football practice today and then we’ll figure out our next move.”

 

“Nice hussle, fellas,” said Dean, patting some of the guys on the back as they took a water break that morning..

“Hey, Ms. Y/L/N,” said Clark, the school’s star quarterback as he jogged over. “You and Coach W…Are you guys together?”

“Is that your concern?” you asked, cocking your head, surprised to hear such a comment from him. He was a very nice guy, well mannered and kind to everyone at the school. His parents owned a farm close by and you quite enjoyed having him as a student from what you recalled.

“Can I speak to you both after practice? It’s important,” he said. You looked across the water table at Dean, shrugging. You and Dean weren’t breaking any rules and maybe Clark had a problem he wanted to talk to an adult about. Granted, you were only three years older, Dean four but Clark probably hadn’t grown up the way you two had.

“Swing by my office after practice, Kent,” said Dean with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent reaches out to Dean and the reader but they aren’t so sure they can trust him…

“Hey,” said Clark, meeting you and Dean in his office, Dean watching the clock, not sure what the two of you should do yet but he knew he had to go and speak to his father about you before he made another move.

“Is something wrong, Clark?” you asked. Clark looked away and closed his eyes, releasing a large sigh. “Clark?”

“What is it, Kent?” asked Dean.

“I know who you both are and I can help,” said Clark.

“We’re your teachers that’s who-” said Dean before Clark cut him off.

“You’re Dean Winchester and you’re Y/N Y/L/N and you come from very old and dangerous families,” said Clark. “Well…I come from one of those weird families too but…it’s different. I know what both of your families are after and if you help me get them, maybe they’ll stop fighting over them and stop fighting altogether.”

“And just what is it that you think we want?” asked Dean.

“The stones. The three stones,” said Clark. You glanced at Dean, not sure what this Clark guy was talking about but the way Dean stiffened his shoulders, he knew exactly what Clark meant.

“You can leave now, Clark,” said Dean. Clark looked between you, wanting to say more but he bit his tongue and left, pulling the door shut on his way out.

“What stones?” you asked, Dean raising an eyebrow.

“Your dad seriously never mentioned them to you? It’s the whole reason our families are at war. They both want them,” said Dean.

“Why?” you asked.

“They’re powerful. Extremely powerful. Do either of our stellar parents sound like people that should have those?” asked Dean.

“You never mentioned this,” you said.

“I assumed you knew. Why would we have ever talked about it? Our relationship was we’re two kids in love and hey we’re both weird and then you were in danger and I was in danger and we wiped your memory. That was it,” said Dean.

“You don’t have any problem telling me about them then, do you?” you asked, Dean narrowing his eyes.

“I am not the bad guy here, Y/N and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t look at me like that,” said Dean.

“Like what,” you said.

“Like you’re gonna betray me,” said Dean. He grabbed his duffel and slung it over his shoulder, holding out a hand to you. “You with me?”

You nodded and slipped yours into his, Dean pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“To check out a new apartment. Mine’s too small for two people,” said Dean. “If you’re willing to go in halfway on rent.”

“We’ve always been better off together,” you said with a nod. “Let’s check it out.”

 

“S’nice that it came furnished,” you said, Dean humming as he dropped his duffel down on the bed, the real estate agent baffled by Dean’s request to move in that day but ignoring it when Dean gave him a nice commission on top of what he was already getting. “Mr. Jason Teague.”

“Jason’s name is safe to put this place in,” said Dean with a nod. “We should both keep our apartments though, try to swing by them at least once a day but this is where we’ll stay.”

“Daddy trained you well, didn’t he,” you said, walking around, the place having a fireplace at least.

“He went a bit…soldier on me. I’ve learned a few things since we last saw each other,” said Dean, walking over to you with a soft smile. “They just couldn’t get me to stop loving you though, no matter how hard they tried.”

“What do you think you would have done if we hadn’t met?” you asked.

“I think I’d be very good at trying to destroy your life and looking for those stones, like a fly on honey,” said Dean.

“What do they do?” you asked.

“On their own the stones are relatively harmless. A bit of magic but it’s temporary and not so bad. Get all three together though and whoever has it is big man on campus,” said Dean, taking a deep breath. “My father has one of them.”

“What?” you asked.

“He found it last year. I got it for him,” said Dean. You blinked at him, Dean holding up his hands. “You may have lost your memory and that kept you safe but I was on a very short leash. I had to do as told or else.”

“Does he trust you now?” you asked.

“Absolutely,” said Dean.

“How’d you go from short leash to full trust?” you asked.

“Dad was in a precarious spot a while back. I risked my life to save him,” said Dean. “He realized he had a son he could trust and confide in.”

“You saved him?” you asked.

“He’s still my dad,” said Dean.

“He did try to kill me last night,” you said. “Just saying.”

“Your father literally tried to have me killed last night,” said Dean.

“Dean,” you said. “I just had an incredibly bad idea. The memory spell? There’s always the possibility that we could use it on…” you said. “Our parents.”

“It won’t work,” said Dean. “I tried.”

“You tried? When?” you asked.

“When I realized exactly who you really were in Europe, when you weren’t just a girl I bumped into and fell for. I was going to introduce you to them, remember? I showed my parents a picture and they knew exactly who you were and where you came from and I was scared what they’d do to you so I tried the spell. It didn’t work. It only works the once so obviously something happened in the past to them,” he said.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it but isn’t that a bit extreme to do for a girl you’d known three months?” you asked.

“Well sorry I love you,” he said, turning around, going to the other side of the apartment.

“J…” you said, Dean glancing back over his shoulder. “Dean. I’m playing catch-up here. Cut me some slack. It’s a little jarring for me to just have you back when I didn’t know you were missing in the first place.”

“I know,” said Dean, rubbing the back of his head. “You keep looking at me like I’m my dad or something and it’s scaring me.”

“You’ve had so many chances to hurt me, me to hurt you, but we don’t because us, we are more important than some silly power struggle. So how about you tell me about the stones tomorrow, we figure out how to get them all and get rid of them, and then maybe we can get our shot without looking over our shoulders forever,” you said.

“Okay,” said Dean, walking over and wrapping his arms around you. “Wait, tomorrow?”

“Today let’s move a few things in here and get to know us again.”

 

“You look like a Dean,” you said after dinner, Dean chuckling next to you on the couch of the new apartment.

“You’ve called me Jason like twelve times today,” he said with a laugh.

“Can’t help it,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry about last night. In the car.”

“You didn’t know better,” said Dean.

“He used me,” you said. “My dad-“

“You’re not a killer,” he said. “You’re good.”

“How do you think the team will do this year?” you asked, trying to get onto a lighter subject.

“They’re pretty good. Clark is very good. He could get some scout interest,” said Dean. “It seems weird that he knew about the stones though. My family’s never mentioned the Kent’s.”

“He’s definitely not getting them,” you said, Dean shaking his head.

“No, no way would we ever hand them over to him,” said Dean. “He’s probably working for someone else.”

“Probably,” you said, Dean moving his arm to pull you closer. “This is a comfy couch. How’d you find this place last minute?”

“I may have seen you at the school earlier in the week. I knew it wasn’t coincidence and started thinking maybe we needed a safe house,” said Dean, rubbing his hand over his face. “I know I should have told you sooner but I just want you to be safe.”

“I want us both safe,” you said, giving him a smile. He rested his head on yours, nuzzling his cheek against you. “Your voice got a little bit deeper. I feel like you got a little bit more muscle on you too.”

“I’m still scrawny,” said Dean.

“You look great,” you said, Dean pulling you with him to lay, tucking you into his side. “You never had another girlfriend all this time, did you.”

“No. I tried to keep on eye on you best I could without getting caught. S’not fair to start a relationship when you love someone else,” he said.

“Always a sap, aren’t you…Winchester,” you said, Dean chuckling. “Hey, I remembered it at least.”

“Yes, you did,” said Dean, rubbing his hand up and down your arm. “Let’s-”

A knock at the door cut him off, both of you sitting upright. You swallowed as Dean stood and walked over, clenching his fist when he looked through the peephole.

“It’s my dad. You gotta hide or something,” said Dean.

“I know you’re in there Dean. Y/N too. Open up, son,” said John. You gave Dean a nod and he pulled it open, making sure to get between you and his father by the time he was stepping inside. “Really? Jason Teague? It’s not much of a secret alias when everyone knows about it.”

“Leave her alone,” said Dean.

“She did try to kill you last night, correct?” he asked.

“She was confused. You were the one that attacked her,” said Dean.

“Only because I knew she wanted to attack you. I don’t know where you got this idea I want to cause harm to Y/N from. I set you two up if you don’t remember,” said John.

“I remember. I remember you threatening-”

“Y/N, dear,” said John, stepping in your direction, Dean blocking his path. “I simply want to speak to her.”

“There’s fine,” gritted out Dean.

“Y/N, I killed your mother,” said John. You’d always known that was the case but there was something up his sleeve to hear him so freely admit it. “Would you like to know that she was attempting to harm the man you seem to have fallen in love with?”

“She died in a car accident you caused,” you said.

“That’s a nice story but you’re a bit old for fairytales don’t you think?” said John. “Your mother went after a boy that wasn’t even two years old. Does that sound like a good person to you?”

“My mother-“

“Took my son. I would never have involved the children in this but when we saw the kind of people you come from, even that wasn’t off limits,” said John.

“Your problem was with Y/N’s mom, not her,” said Dean. “Or are you going to blame someone who was an infant when that happened?”

“No, that’s not what I’m doing here. You obviously did not listen to a word I said on the phone,” he said.

“You said if she proved herself you’d leave her alone,” said Dean.

“I said if she proved her loyalty,” said John.

“Sorry but I’m not loyal to the guy that killed my mother,” you said.

“See Dean?” said John. “She doesn’t care when it comes down to the hard choices.”

“Maybe I’m not the biggest fan of her mother but you will not threaten her,” said Dean.

“Just leave us alone. All we ever wanted was to be left out of this,” you said.

“What if Dean wanted you to be loyal to me?” asked John.

“He would never ask that. It’s why you don’t understand us. He wouldn’t put me in that position which is exactly why he gets my trust and loyalty, not you,” you said.

“I see,” said John, walking towards the other side of the apartment, laughing to himself. “Of course this was not my intent when you two were introduced. Become friends, yes. Allow Dean access. You two becoming more was always a distinct possibility. But Dean choosing you over his family was never on my radar to be honest.”

“I didn’t choose her over the family,” said Dean.

“You did. Even if you don’t realize it. The good thing is she’s chosen you over her own family as well,” said John.

“So what’s your move now?” asked Dean.

“Be a football coach. Be a teacher. Stay out of this life and it will leave you alone,” said John.

“We get a free pass all of a sudden?” you asked.

“Quite contrary. Stay out, both of you. If this is what you’re choosing, then it’s what you choose. Dean, I expect you understand this means you or Jason or whatever you call yourself these days, is cut off,” said John.

“Fine with me,” said Dean.

“I hope you’re happy,” said John. His tone was much lighter, Dean cocking his head at him. “If you two decide to change your minds, the family will welcome you back with open arms. Both of you.”

“The Winchester’s would let a Y/L/N in?” you said with a scoff.

“Well, presumably she’d also be a Winchester,” said John. “Something to think about in the future.”

John gave you a nod before he left, Dean locking up after him.

“Do you believe him?” you asked.

“Yes and no,” said Dean. “We could forget about all this other crap, just be us like those two kids in Europe again, except this time it’s forever. Or we try to get those stones and settle this once and for all.”

“I vote for the happy option,” you said, walking forward and hugging Dean from behind.

“Okay,” said Dean.

“But we both know what we need to do,” you said with a sigh.

“Our families have been searching for these stones for hundreds of years. I think it’s okay if we take a little time for ourselves,” said Dean.

“We have Clark to deal with,” you said.

“We’ll brush him off,” said Dean. “Like we said, he’s probably working for one of our parents anyways.”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t afford two apartments anymore either,” you said, Dean chuckling.

“Very true. I suppose we’ll just have to move in here full time then, won’t we?”

 

“Hi, Ms. Y/L/N,” said Clark at the end of the day on Monday, before he had to head to football practice. “Did you and Coach Winchester talk about what I said?”

“We have no idea what you were talking about, Clark,” you said.

“Yes, you do,” he said.

“No, we really don’t,” you said. Clark stared at you, looking over your head before he sighed. “Go to football practice.”

“What if I told you I knew where one was?” said Clark, looking back at you. You couldn’t stop the curiosity in your eyes, Clark nodding. “Y/N. You and Dean need all three. We can work together on this.”

“Go to practice,” you said, brushing past him.

 

Dean was agitated when he got home from work, tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter. He glanced over to where you were grading some papers at the other end of the island, taking a deep breath.

“Clark talked to me today,” said Dean.

“Me too,” you said, dropping your pen.

“He saved my life today on top of that,” said Dean.

“What?” you asked, Dean pulling off his jacket, showing the gash on his shoulder. “Dean, sit down. You’re hurt.”

“One of the football players went nuts and took a literal shot at me in the locker room after practice,” he said as you helped him out of his shirt. “Clark shoved me out of the way and tackled him apparently. No idea how he did it so fast.”

“You don’t think Clark set that up do you? Come in and be the hero?” you asked as you moved around the kitchen, trying to remember where you stuck the first aid kit.

“No. Considering the guy tried to take a shot at Clark too, no, I think he was as surprised as I was,” said Dean.

“I was thinking,” you said as you found the bag in the last cupboard, digging through it before you found some alcohol and a bandage.

“There’s no such thing as a clean break from this for us,” he said with a nod. “I was thinking that too.”

“We find the stones, destroy them or if we can’t, hide them, and then…it’s all over,” you said.

“In theory,” he said. He winced when you dabbed over his wound and stuck the bandage on. You kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes, letting you help him back into his shirt. “I think I have to make Clark first string quarterback now.”

“You have another game on Friday, don’t you?” you asked. “Maybe this’ll be a good thing. You can get close to Clark and gain his trust.”

“You want me to manipulate an 18 year old kid?” he asked.

“No. Just…see if he is who he really says he is,” you said. “I’ll try to do some research on the Kent family, see if there really is another family involved in all this.”

“Alright,” he said, glancing at his shoulder. “Hey, chicks still dig scars, right?”

“Winchester…” you said, Dean chuckling at you. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try. Why don’t I make dinner tonight? First time in the new place and all that,” he said, offering you a gentle smile. “You’ve got a test this week you need to study for after all, don’t you?”

“Tell me there’ll be a point in my life when I don’t have to do homework,” you said.

“Considering you’re becoming a teacher, uh, never,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh, go cook me some dinner, Coach Winchester.”

 

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said each of the football players politely as you walked past them at practice over to Dean. You smiled a little at that, Dean raising an eyebrow at you.

“Can I help you Ms. Y/L/N?” asked Dean, waving the guys off to go run a drill. “You should be at home studying.”

“I found out something interesting,” you said, looking over to the field where Clark was throwing a football. “Clark Kent doesn’t exist. On paper he does but there’s no birth certificate for him, no county records. His mom made zero doctors appointments in the months before he magically showed up. He’s a ghost, Dean.”

You both looked over at him, Dean giving him a nod. Clark jogged over with a friendly smile, pulling off his helmet.

“Yeah, Coach?” he asked.

“Who are you?” asked Dean. “I mean who are you  _really?_  Mr. Kent.”

“Uh, I don’t think I understand the question,” said Clark, turning to you.

“Who are your parents, Clark?” you asked. Clark’s lips pressed into a thin line, Dean crossing his arms. “You need to get a better poker face kid.”

“That doesn’t matter. I can still help with the-”

“Here’s the thing, Clark,” said Dean, putting his hands on his shoulders. “This is a very dangerous game you’re playing. If you’re working for my father or Y/N’s, just tell us. We won’t be mad. We understand the kind of people our parents are.”

“…It’s a long story,” said Clark, looking away. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Sure. Meet us at the cafe on main at eight,” said Dean. “Now get back out there, I didn’t say you could take a break.”

“So,” you said once Clark jogged back. “Why the hell did you just do that? I didn’t want to tell him we knew.”

“He’s a high school senior. If he’s involved, somebody’s got something over him. We can help,” said Dean.

“I don’t like rushing this thing so fast,” you said, crossing your arms. Dean rolled his eyes and you scoffed. “What happened to being smart? If he is working for one of our parents, do you think he’s not going to report in what happened?”

“Just relax. You have class in a few hours and-”

“I’m starting to remember why we got in fights,” you spat out, spinning around, a loud sound from the players nearby.

“Back to practice!” said Dean, jogging to catch up with and grab your arm. “Y/N. Wait.”

“What the hell are we doing Dean? I fell in love in Jason Teague, the normal boy who’s biggest problem was deciding how to romantically surprise me that day. Now…you can’t make decisions for the both of us. Not when it comes to this stuff,” you said.

“You chose to forget about me all on your own if I remember right,” said Dean quietly, looking at the grass. “You’d already started the spell and forced me to finish it. You never even talked to me about it. You made that choice for the both of us.”

“It was wrong to do that, Dean. I know I was only trying to protect you and that you’re trying to rush to an answer to protect me too but we have to be smarter. Your dad is leaving us alone because he thinks we’re done. My dad…he doesn’t even know I know about these stones and he knows I’m pissed at him for manipulating me and we’re not talking but he wouldn’t make a move against you. He knows he loses me for good if he does. We have to slow down and think. Questioning Clark tonight won’t do us any good if he’s only going to lie,” you said.

“I know,” said Dean. “The guys are watching. I have to get back. I’ll tell Clark you’re not feeling well, buy us some more time.”

“Alright. It’ll have to work for now.”

 

“Hey, Jason,” you said when you got home from your class, shaking your head. “Sorry. Dean. I’ve been doing good the past few days too.”

You walked around the apartment, finding Dean in the bedroom, staring out the window.

“Dean? What’s going on?” you asked.

“Clark’s coming over for dinner,” he said, Dean turning his head. “He heard us talking earlier about faking sick.”

“Heard us talking? I know I got loud at one point but-”

“I don’t know how but he heard us. He…he explained in the locker that he’s not exactly like everyone else. He said it’d be better to talk in private,” said Dean. You dropped your bag, the doorbell going off a few seconds later. “He’s early.”

“Dean! How is it possible that he heard us,” you said.

“I have no idea. Keep your distance from him,” said Dean, closing his eyes and heading for the door. “He probably heard that.”

“Hi,” said Clark when Dean opened it. “And uh, I sort of did. I’m not here to hurt anyone. I want to help, like I said before.”

“Come in Clark,” said Dean, Clark following him inside and taking a hesitant seat at your kitchen table. You gave him a smile, Dean placing his hands on the back of one of the chairs, leaning over it. “Why don’t we start from the beginning. What are you?”

“I’m a Krypotian. I’m pretty much human but…I have super powers,” he said, looking away. “My parents adopted me.”

“Wait. You said Krypotian? Aren’t the stones-”

“Yes. They’re from Krypton where I was from. I came here as a baby. It’s why I have no records,” said Clark. “The stones come from my planet.”

“Planet? There’s another planet with people on it?” you asked.

“Not anymore. It was destroyed when I was a baby which is why I was sent here. The stones aren’t meant for normal people. I need to find them and hide them. I have the one hidden away. I just need the other two,” he said. “Once I get them, I can seal them away where no human could ever reach them. This is something I assume both of you would want.”

“I don’t like the idea of some kid we don’t know hoarding the stones,” you said. You looked to Dean, his head tilting at Clark. “You have to give us some proof.”

“I can show you where I have the one and will keep the other two,” said Clark.

“Okay. But that seems way too easy for a guy that wants to protect the stones,” said Dean.

“Well it’s like you two said, I’m still a high school student. I can’t be running around the world looking for the other two stones. I don’t have an in with either one of your families. I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I need help,” said Clark.

“Show us the other stone and then we’ll talk about giving you help,” said Dean, giving you a nod.

“Alright. I hope you’re not claustrophobic.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader find out some information on the location of the stones but one Winchester isn’t being truthful…

“Dean,” you said, grabbing his arm as you followed behind Clark in the caves he led you into. “He’s not going to kill us down here, right?”

“I can totally hear you, Ms. Y/L/N,” said Clark, looking back over his shoulder with a smile.

“Sorry. Just call me Y/N too. I hate that name,” you said, Clark shrugging before he came to a stop at a wall.

“Now where?” asked Dean. Clark put a hand on one of the walls and a gap appeared, a bright light behind it for a moment before he entered and returned, a small black stone in his hand.

“This is one of the stones. My friend Lex helped me find it. He doesn’t know I took it from him. I doubt he’ll be happy when he realizes it’s missing,” said Clark.

“Lex…Luthor?” you asked, Clark nodding. “Oh no.”

“You’re friends with a Luthor?” asked Dean. “They’re bad news. Worse than both our families combined.”

“Lex’s dad isn’t the greatest but Lex is a good guy,” said Clark. “Mostly.”

“So we have the three craziest families in the world going after three crazy stones that will give whoever has them enough power to get whatever they want,” said Dean. “Awesome.”

“I did just tell you I stole this from my friend Lex,” said Clark. “Even if he’s my friend, I know no one should have these stones.”

“What should we…” you said, Clark pulling his hand back when you went to touch it. “Trust is a two way street, Clark.”

“Then start trusting me,” he said. Dean sighed but didn’t say anything when Clark put the stone back in his pocket.

“So your plan is to get all of the stones and then hide them away where humans can’t get to them?” asked Dean.

“Pretty much,” said Clark.

“That’s a little naive,” said Dean. “Our parents have spent their entire lives looking for these things. They aren’t just going to stop.”

“Your father has one though and that only leaves one to search for,” said Clark.

“Going after both is very dangerous. We wouldn’t even know where to start looking for the one that’s still out there,” said Dean.

“It’s probably the safer option of the two, to start searching with your dad. You have to know where your dad has the other one,” you said, Dean shrugging.

“My guess is some secret room at the house but that would take some digging and I’m not exactly on the favorite son list at the moment,” said Dean.

“We could always play the part of happy couple to figure out where it is, then search for the other one and when the time’s right, sneak into the house and steal it,” you said.

“It’s too risky,” said Dean. “Clark, maybe you should just destroy the stone you have and then the other two are useless.”

“We both know this doesn’t end with the other stones out there,” you said. “You know I’m right.”

Dean was quiet, closing his eyes for a long moment.

“The stone that is missing. Maybe your dad has it,” said Dean. “And he’s in hot water with you. Maybe we use that, see if he has it and will fork it over.”

“Why do you think my father will be in any less of a killing mood than yours?” you asked.

“Your father is obsessed but…I think he loves you more than those stones,” said Dean.

“Uh, what should I do?” asked Clark.

“Put the stone back and hide it well. Wait for us to get the other ones,” you said.

“And rest up. Big game on Friday,” said Dean. “Run through the playbook again.”

“Is football really the priority right now?” asked Clark. Dean patted him on the back and gave him a smile.

“Of course. You’re the quarterback. Now scoot along and when we have news, we’ll bring it up. Otherwise, we don’t talk about this, understand?” asked Dean. Clark nodded and Dean followed him outside, waiting a minute before he sighed as Dean headed for his truck.

“You really want to go talk to my dad?” you asked Dean. “The man that tried to get me to kill you not that long ago.”

“I’d prefer not to go on account of that…but I will,” said Dean. “You sure as hell aren’t going in alone.”

“What, you want me to call him up and say I’m bringing my boyfriend you tried to kill over for dinner?” you asked.

“Exactly.”

 

**One Week Later**

“This is stupid,” you said, Dean nudging you to smile. The door opened after a moment, your father looking friendly enough. “Hi dad. You’ve met Dean before, hm?”

“Yes,” he said, holding out a hand for Dean. “Nice to see you again.”

“You mean the time your wife kidnapped me as a child?” asked Dean with a smile. You kicked his leg, your dad giving you a smile. “It’s nice to see you again sir.”

“Come in,” said your dad, certainly noticing when you stuck close to Dean. There was a brief flash of hurt on his face he hid away, quickly leading you away from the front hall and towards the dining room.

“Nice house,” said Dean, looking around.

“Not as big as the Winchester’s,” you teased, your father glancing back over his shoulder. You pressed your lips together, moving around Dean in the dining room over to the bar, picking a bottle of wine and pouring some in two glasses, taking a sip from each before you handed one to Dean.

“Do you honestly think I’d poison him?” asked your dad.

“The thought crossed my mind. It’s not like I love him or anything,” you said, taking a long gulp from your glass.

“I shouldn’t have bothered cooking then,” he said.

“Dad,” you said. “May I speak to you in the kitchen?”

He nodded, following you there, something burnt smelling coming from the oven.

“You actually tried to cook? You can’t cook,” you said, going to the oven and pulling out the charred mess. “What happened to Rocky?”

“He had the evening off. All the staff do. I figured you wouldn’t want anyone here besides the three of us,” he said. You put the dish on top of the stove, rubbing a hand through your hair.

“I don’t think you’ve cooked for me once in your life,” you said, turning around, leaning against the counter.

“It seemed like an important occasion,” he said. You laughed, shaking your head.

“You knew I loved him and you tried to make me hurt him by filling my head with lies,” you said. “That was low, even for you.”

“I know. It’s why I’m going to give you what you want, no fuss,” said your father, digging into his back pocket. He pulled out a cloth and unfolded it, revealing a silver block. “The stone is why you’re actually here, isn’t it?”

“I just want them gone. Dean and I just want the fighting and looking over our shoulders to stop,” you said.

“Do with it as you like but don’t forget, John Winchester did kill your mother,” he said, holding it carefully.

“She tried to kill Dean,” you said, your father stopping you from touching it.

“Your mother was kind. She changed after she touched the stone. It was like she wasn’t herself anymore. It did something to her, made her want to do that,” said your father. “You will never touch one of these. Ever. Understand?”

“Okay,” you said. You father nodded and set the stone on the counter.

“Dean. Would you join us for a moment?” called your father. Dean was surprised to see the stone resting on the counter but your father gave him the same warning you got and encouraged him to take it.

After a few long stares, Dean did, careful not to touch anything. Your father seemed lighter now that it was out of his hands, slowly giving Dean a nod. He decided on ordering takeout, Dean trying his best not to look at your father suspiciously.

“So, Dean,” said your dad during dinner. “You’re a football coach at Smallville?”

“Yeah. It’s a little weird being back in high school. Different now,” he said.

“I saw that if you win your next game, you’re in the championship,” said your dad.

“I didn’t know you were a football fan,” said Dean.

“Oh I’m not. But I should try to have an interest, right?” he asked.

“Sir, you don’t have to pretend for my sake or Y/N’s. She’s a big girl, she knows that you and I will never have the kind of relationship that she would like us to have. I think we’d all settle for just being civil,” said Dean.

“Giving up so easily?” he asked.

“Dad,” you said, staring across the table at him. “He has a point. Prove you can behave around each other before you start planning fishing trips together.”

“You fish?” you heard them both ask, a tiny smile on your face quickly washing away before either saw. Somehow they managed to spend the next hour discussing bait and tackle and a bunch of other crap you couldn’t keep up with. But the tension in the air was gone for a while and you knew that this was what you and Dean wanted in the first place. Normal lives with normal families.

“Dean and I should get going. He needs to get a full of night of sleep for tomorrow,” you said after a while, Dean giving you a smile.

“I hope this wasn’t just a one time thing,” said your dad as he stood up. You turned to Dean, smiling at him.

“Us too.”

 

**The Next Day**

“So…we only-“

“Dean! You’re in the championship game!” you said, finally bumping into him back at your apartment when he went home to change.

“Yeah, that’s awesome. I was thinking about the stones. We-“

“Forget about the stones for one day. You’re going to go celebrate tonight,” you said, giving him a hug.

“You’re right,” said Dean, smiling at you. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“I think you should probably go to the team’s party for a little while and then we can go out like we used to,” you said.

“You mean be romantic like Jason was. Not this screwed up version of Dean you never knew was there,” he said. You frowned, Dean holding up his hands.

“Dean is the most romantic man I’ve ever met. He left a flower in my class room earlier this week after all,” you said.

“I did do that, didn’t I?” he teased. “Plus I’m cute. You got it made, don’t you?”

“Go take a shower stinky boy. We have a date to go to.”

 

“Thanks for dinner,” you said, walking with Dean back to your apartment. He was at ease for most of the evening but you could feel the tension crawling back through him. Only you couldn’t figure out it was because the game next week or the stones.

“Do you think it’s fair that Clark plays when he’s like a superhuman?” asked Dean out of the blue.

“As long as he doesn’t use his powers. He seems like a regular kid that’s just good at football,” you said. “It’ll be a tough game but I know you can do it. Can you imagine winning a championship in your first year of coaching?”

“That’d be pretty impressive. Might even get colleges to look at me for a position. Maybe Metropolis,” said Dean. “One step at a time though, right?”

“Yup,” you said, Dean squeezing your hand. “What else?”

“Nothing. I just…I don’t know how I let you go in the first place,” said Dean.

“I’ll never leave and do that to you again. We’re better off together,” you said.

“Yeah. We definitely are.”

 

**One week Later**

You were running late to Dean’s game because of a class that ran over but hoped you would only end up missing the first quarter. You dumped your backpack off at home, grabbing your purse on the way out the door, something nagging at you though. You went back in the apartment, nodding your head when you saw the window in the bedroom cracked.

You shut it and spun around, nearly out the door again when you caught a face in the mirror by the door. You stared too long though and saw them move, a hand over your mouth by the time you were turned around.

“Y/N. You should not have come back in here.”

 

You woke up in a chair, more comfortable than you were expecting, arms tied to the rests, legs secured as the tape over your mouth was removed.

“I trust my man didn’t harm you,” said Mr. Winchester, curling up the tape into a ball, tossing it into a trash can.

“No, no. He’s icing his nuts at the moment though if I had to guess,” you said. He chuckled a little, giving you a smile. “You think kidnapping people out of their homes is funny?”

“No. But you’re not as afraid as I imagined you would be. You put on a brave face,” he said, holding a cloth in his hand. You swallowed as you recognized it, Mr. Winchester moving the cloth away to show the silver block you’d gotten from your father just a week ago. He dug out something from his pocket and put it next to the silver stone, a black piece jutting off the stone now. “Thank you. I’m only missing the one stone now and word is, Mr. Kent stole it from the Luthor’s.”

“I think you have some outdated information,” you lied, Mr. Winchester putting the stones back in his pocket.

“It comes straight from my son,” he said with a smile.

“Nice try,” you said.

“Doesn’t matter if you believe me or not,” he said. “Dean has been very helpful in finding this stone. There was a suspicion your father had it but access was an issue. Why do you think he got a job at the school you were working at?”

“It’s not going to work, this game you’re playing,” you said.

“How else would I have known you had the stone? Where you hid it? You and Dean magically falling back in love after two years? I didn’t believe it was possible but you truly are that naive,” he said.

“He didn’t-“

“Yes. He did. How else would I have known these things?” he asked. You frowned, staring at your lap. “I shouldn’t let you leave here alive. But you’re not a threat. You’ve proven that. You’re not your father’s attack dog any longer. I think the best course of action for you would be to finish your schooling and forget about all of this.”

“Dean wouldn’t…” you said.

“Dean? How do you know Dean is even his day real name? Maybe it’s actually Jason Teague. Maybe it’s something else altogether. You don’t know. You don’t know him. You never have,” he said.

You wanted to snap back, say something witty or hurtful but Dean had been obsessed with those stones from the start and you couldn’t help but wonder a little.

“You’ll be dropped off at your apartment. I’d advise you to move out. Tonight.”

 

“Y/N? You home?” called Dean as you zipped up your last bag. You shook your head and slung it over your shoulder, leaving the bedroom to see him standing by the front door. “Where were you? I called a million times. We won and…why do you have a bag?”

“I’m moving out, whatever your real name is,” you said. You tried to walk past him, Dean catching your arm, holding it up.

“You have bruises on your arms,” he said. “Why?”

“Don’t pretend like you care,” you said, Dean’s face softening.

“Did someone threaten you?” he asked, rubbing his hands up and down your arms gently.

“Your father. Someone was here and stole the stone. Your father has two and knows Clark has the third. I wonder how he found all that out,” you said.

“We’ll get them back. We’ll go get a new place and-“

“I am leaving. Without you,” you said.

“Y/N,” said Dean.

“Stop lying to me!” you shouted. You saw his face crack, Dean opening his mouth but no words coming out. “Dean.”

“I would never hurt you. Not over anything,” he said quietly. “Maybe the place is bugged. I don’t know. I don’t but I did not tell my father anything. I wouldn’t…dinner last week with your dad was nice and I want to have more of that and…sweetheart my name is Dean Winchester and I don’t know what the hell is happening but I love you. I always have. You are my family.”

You didn’t doubt that he loved you. You’d never doubted that. It was his loyalty to family and his father you thought was the problem. But he’d been protecting you from the moment he knew you were in danger.

“He said he’d kill me,” you said.

“I won’t let him,” said Dean, carefully pulling you into a hug. “This is ending once and for all.”

“He might hurt you,” you said.

“I don’t care. He doesn’t get to threaten my girl and tell her lies,” he said. You were both quiet for a few moments as you stood there, Dean calming down as you rubbed a hand up and down his back.

“You won the championship?” you asked, Dean nodding. “Sorry I missed it.”

“It’s okay. It’s just a game. There’ll be more,” said Dean. He leaned back to let you know it was alright, closing his eyes before he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Give me five minutes to pack a bag.”

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“To see your dad.”

 

“Dad! Stop!” you said, tugging on his arm when he shoved Dean up against the back of the front door, grabbing his throat. “Dean didn’t hurt me.”

“His father did,” said your dad, Dean resisting the urge to fight back.

“Dean brought me here so I’d be safe,” you said. “Even though he knew there was a good chance you wouldn’t believe him or me and yet he’s not even doing anything to try and hit back so just let him go.”

“I gave you the stone so you could put an end to this, not harm my daughter,” he said.

“I’m trying…protect…” grunted Dean, his cheeks beginning to flush.

“Let him go. Now,” you said. Your father paused a moment but released Dean, Dean collapsing to his knees and a hand going to his throat. You moved in to help him to his feet but your father grabbed his shirt collar and started to drag him along after him. “Dad!”

“S’okay, Y/N,” said Dean. “We’re just going to talk.”

“Yeah. Talk,” he said, pulling Dean with him to his office, slamming the door shut in your face. You pounded on it for a good five minutes before it flung open, Dean sitting on the couch rubbing his neck. “Y/N. Please join us now.”

“Son of a bitch. You get pissed and turn around and hurt him? What the-”

“Your dad didn’t do anything to me, Y/N,” said Dean. “I swear. He wanted to know where my loyalties lie. Apparently I answered correctly.”

“Dean it seems is even angrier with his father than I am. The only person he is loyal to is you and that’s good enough for me,” said your dad.

“Touch him again without permission and you’ll find out exactly where my loyalties lie,” you said, narrowing your eyes at him. “It sure as hell ain’t with you.”

“He was trying to protect his daughter, Y/N,” said Dean. “He’s agreed to let us stay here for the night while we figure out what to do.”

“I say Dean and I go to the Winchesters and take back the stones,” he said.

“To which I said, my dad will kill yours on sight now that he has what he wants,” said Dean. “I have to go in alone.”

“No. You have to go in with Clark,” you said.

“Clark? The kid-”

“He’s a big strong kid that’s sort of an alien and if he gets the stones, he can put it with the other one and then they’re gone for good,” you said.

“Did you say alien?” asked your father. “That’s a tad ridiculous.”

“Says the guy that was chasing magic rocks all of his life,” you said, cocking your head.

“Point taken. Who is this Clark? A friend?” he asked.

“Quarterback. Hell of an arm,” said Dean, pulling out his phone. “Hopefully he’s not out partying and answers his phone.”

 

“Hey, Clark,” you said, answering the door when he arrived an hour later. “Did you bring it?”

“Yeah. What’s going on?” he asked.

“We’ll have the other two stones very soon,” you said. Clark nodded and stepped inside, your father rounding the corner with a smile.

“Mr. Kent. Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N’s father,” he said, Clark shaking his hand wearily. “Would you mind staying with my daughter? I need to step out with Dean.”

“I thought you weren’t going,” you said.

“I’m not letting the boy go alone,” he said.

“Thanks dad,” you said. “Clark, can I have it?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, shoving your father aside, knocking him out when he hit the wall.

“Dean!” you shouted, stepping back as you heard footsteps behind you.

“What…” said Dean, halting to a stop. “Clark, where are your parents?”

“Your dad took them. I have to-” said Clark, lifting his chin. He grabbed your arm, far stronger than any man you’d ever met before. There was no way in hell you were getting out. “I’m supposed to deliver Dean and the stone to your father and then I get my parents back.”

“If I don’t go with you, you’ll hurt Y/N?” asked Dean, Clark closing his eyes. “You’re a good kid, Clark. You’ve saved my life before. I’m pretty sure you’re super powered enough to make us do whatever you want.”

“I don’t want to do this. I have to,” said Clark.

“You came to us for help. Let us help,” you said, looking over your shoulder at Clark.

“I’ll go with you Clark, I will. But let’s work together,” said Dean, holding up his hands. “Please.”

 

“So…your dad is like a super dick,” you said, Clark leading both you and Dean down the hall of the Winchester home, stopping at a door.

“A super dick I’m about to have to beg not to kill you,” said Dean, closing his eyes as the door opened and Clark pushed you both inside.

“Mr. Kent,” said Dean’s father, holding his head up high. “The stone?”

Clark swallowed and dug into his pocket, tossing over a small drawstring bag. Dean’s father caught it and opened it up, examining it before putting it back.

“Your parents are in the lounge. You may leave with them now,” he said, waving Clark off.

“I’m sorry,” he said, stepping out of the room, the doors closing behind you, a pair of men coming in on either side of you and Dean, Dean sighing.

“Wow. Two kidnappings in one day. Must be getting sloppy old man,” said Dean, struggling somewhat but stopping when he realized it didn’t matter if he got free. You were still caught.

“I have the stones but I don’t have my son,” said Dean’s father, walking over to you. “Did you know Y/N’s ancestor vowed vengeance on the heirs of our ancestor? That’s you and me, Dean. See, if I have Y/N touch this stone, she won’t be Y/N anymore. She’ll actually try to kill you.”

“We know. Mr. Y/L/N was very informative,” said Dean, glancing at you. You gave Dean’s father a smile and cocked your head. “Y/N’s ancestor is sort of pissed that you tried to kill her great great great…it’s a whole bunch of great’s actually, great granddaughter. She touched the stone about ten minutes ago. She thought about killing you but Clark and I convinced her otherwise.”

“Convinced her of what,” said Dean’s father, the panic beginning to show on his face.

“This,” you said, waving your hand, everyone going flying across the room apart from Dean. “Get the stones.”

“Sorry about this honey. Remember it was your idea,” said Dean, right before he popped you in the face.

You woke up on the couch in the office, groaning as you sat up, Dean standing over his father who was in a nearby chair.

“Ow,” you said, Dean frowning at you. “I’m okay.”

“You did say to make sure I knocked you out so the witch chick didn’t have them,” said Dean with a wince. “No evil crazy ancestor in there anymore?”

“No,” you said, rubbing your head. “The stones?”

“Destroyed,” said Clark, nodding to you and Dean. His father sighed, your own bursting in the room.

“I swear I…” he said, pointing at Clark and then Dean’s father. “What the hell is going on?”

“Uh, my dad kidnapped Clark’s parents. Y/N and I made up a plan with Clark and pretended that Clark turned on us to get close to the other stones before we stole them back and now they’re all gone,” said Dean with a smile.

“Just what we wanted,” you said, Dean humming happily.

“You two are idiots,” said Dean’s father, Dean rolling his eyes behind him. “You think-”

“Goodbye, dad. You’ll never see me again,” said Dean, giving him a little salute. “Thanks for nothing.”

“Wait,” he said, Dean holding up a hand.

“See Y/N’s dad? He’s not perfect and yes, he tried to have me killed before too but that’s because you killed his wife. After talking to him, he was afraid I would kill his daughter. Do you get that? See, Mr. Y/L/N, while manipulative and a liar, does not kidnap his own child or threaten her or threaten her boyfriend. He talks to me and work things out like a grown man. Do I like him? No, not really. But his wife, Y/N’s mother, touched the stone and that’s what made her snap. You always knew that too. She wasn’t a bad person. They were normal people before that and you went and had her killed and started their whole family down this screwed up path. So now you can have nothing,” said Dean.

Dean’s father sat in silence, blinking a few times before Dean shook his head.

“Let’s go home, guys.”

 

**One Week Later**

“So…my dad called today,” you said, Dean humming from the kitchen table, mixing up your flashcards to help you study for a test. “He wanted to know if you would ever go fishing with him.”

“Maybe,” said Dean. “I’d like to try being normal for a little while before we go on trips together.”

“Have you heard from your dad at all?” you asked, Dean shaking his head. “Still thinking we should have called the cops?”

“No. I wouldn’t even know what to tell them,” he said, leaning back in his seat. “We’re safe. The stones are gone and you have your last day of student teaching next week to get ready for.”

“I can’t wait to graduate and be done with homework,” you said, Dean chuckling. “As a full time faculty member at the school…”

“I know nothing about the state of your application for a full time position there after winter break,” said Dean.

“You’re an awful liar,” you said.

“I’m not that bad,” he said. “I’ve been sworn to secrecy on account all the teachers know we’re a thing.”

“And?” you asked.

“There’s a short list,” said Dean with a shrug. “With only one name on it but a formal offer won’t be extended until next week.”

“You break so easily, Mr. Winchester,” you said, walking around the table and taking a seat in his lap.

“Only for you,” he said, handing over your flashcards. “Go study, young lady.”

“Fine,” you said, taking the cards. “I want a cuddle later on though.”

“Are you negotiating with me, Y/L/N?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s not a negotiation. You love cuddles more than I do,” you teased, bopping him on the nose. “You’re such a cutie pie.”

“I know, right?” he said, giving you a side hug as you went to stand. “How about we get out of town after you finish up with school? Go take a little trip to Europe, have some fun.”

“Sounds fantastic, Dean,” you said, kissing his cheek. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
